1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network communication system for an uninterruptible power supply (abbreviated as UPS); and a method for grouping controllers by UPS, the controllers performing communication for controlling operating status of load devices of UPSs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 discloses a control system for a UPS. A plurality of controllers for controlling the UPS and load devices of the same are connected in a network of the control system. Patent Document 1 discloses a configuration of the system as an embodiment in which an IP address (an Internet Protocol address) of a host controller is registered beforehand in each controller so that the controller communicates with the host controller by using the registered IP address. Patent Document 1: JP 3443575 B (see FIG. 1, Paragraph 0073, Claims, detailed descriptions of the invention, etc.)